


Raincloud, the Rabbit of Caerbannog

by MarbleGlove



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture that Sephiroth took of Raincloud, the Rabbit of Caerbannog, in Chapter 22 of Off the Line by esama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincloud, the Rabbit of Caerbannog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295005) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 




End file.
